Meanwhile
by Daughter Of The Revolution
Summary: Meanwhile, as Spain explored the New World, Belgium and the Netherlands finally got to have some much-longed time alone together. In other words; release some long pent up sexual tension. HEAVY INCEST! NetherlandsXBelgium
1. Meanwhile

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Alright, like I said before . . . I seem to like the lesser pairings, you know, the ones not many write about :/ I dunno why.**

**Anyways, yes, this is actually malexfemale instead of a malexmale from me (gasp!) shocking huh? And it's incest. Seriously, DON'T READ IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! THIS IS 'M' FOR A REASON! ****Yep, had to put that warning in 'cause it's MAJOR INCEST (brotherxsister). **

**Anyways, enjoy! No bashing if you don't like this pairing. You shouldn't be reading this if you don't. Seriously, anywho, for all the weirdoes like me who like it . . . ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"You three better not create some sort of disaster when I am gone," Spain seriously ordered as he pointed at the three nations. "I don't want to return to find my home in ruin. Now, I trust you three are mature enough nations to heed my orders?"<p>

The Netherlands stayed as silent as ever when in Spain's presence. No, he just took out his pipe and began smoking it, knowing the Spaniard hated it when his foul-smelling smoke filled his home and it was clearly written on the nation's tanned face as his green eyes darted towards the taller nation.

"Netherlands!" Spain groaned. "What did I tell you about smoking? Especially at the house, it clouds my home and my bosses loathe it."

Once again there was silence between the two and soon, the youngest there couldn't help but chuckle, successfully catching the ruling nation's eye.

"Romano, why do you mock me so?" Spain asked, close to tears as he stared down at the young boy.

"Because you're just too easy not to," the young boy nation said as he shook his head up at his master.

"Don't worry, Spain, we'll make sure to do as told. We always do," Belgium spoke up and instantly Spain smiled, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the female nation with an adoring heart.

"Really?" Spain asked the blonde.

"Do not worry," she said, holding up her fist in determination. "I'll make sure these boys don't ruin your place, after all, we live here as well, right?"

"I knew I could always count on you, Belgium," Spain sighed out as he came towards the girl who was quick to freeze and smile at him as he took her in his arms and stared at her with sparkling irises.

"W-Well, someone has to take charge while you are away in the New World," Belgium replied, turning her eyes towards her brother, whom she noticed had noticeably taken his pale lips off his pipe and his eyes were slightly narrowed as he watched a nation he hates to the grave embrace his sister.

Romano seemed to have noticed as well as he looked up towards the Netherlands who was standing just next to him. He's lived long enough with him to know that the man absolutely loves his pipe and loves to smoke and so for him to even take his mouth away from the thing was a little unsettling to the Italian. Romano would of course just shrug it off and settle for raiding the pantry for Spain's tomatoes.

"Alright, I'm counting on you, Belgium," Spain said, loosening his hold on the girl so he could look into her eyes. "Make sure breakfast, lunch, and supper are served on their right times, go to bed at eight and make sure Romano—"

Belgium smiled and placed the tips of her fingers on Spain's tanned lips. She fluttered her eyelashes attractively before leaning closer towards the Spaniard.

"I know, Spain. Stop worrying and get on that ship before they forget you," she said as she leaned in so close to the Spanish nation that she was practically saying it against his lips.

"My men, forget the great Spain? Never!" Spain chuckled as he straightened his back in pride. "But yes, I'd better be off."

Spain turned to leave but Belgium caught him by his collar before she turned him quickly and graced him with her lips. That definitely caught the Spaniard off-guard. Spain's eye widened in pleasant surprise while someone else's narrowed in irritant disgust.

"For luck," Belgium whispered against his lips before she pulled back and brushed any wrinkles out of Spain's clothing that she may have caused. "We wouldn't want you sinking with your ship on your way there or back."

"I'm happy that you're concerned, but fear not, I will return. For that you can be sure," Spain said with a playful wink before he turned and bordered his ship.

Belgium turned and took up Romano, against the little red-faced-cutie's wishes and held him against her breast and took his smaller hand in hers, forcing the boy to wave an affectionate and long goodbye as Spain set sail. Spain seemed pleased with Belgium's actions for the nation bowed in tradition and placed two fingers against his lips before pressing them into the ocean air, back towards Belgium and Romano.

"I will think about you every day!" Spain called. "I will even write!"

"We'll do the same!" Belgium called back, ignoring the squealing protests of the child nation in her arms that squirmed and cursed to be let down. So, Belgium kissed the little one on the cheek to make him silent again. It worked, if only a little, for the boy even more resembled that of a tomato and mumbled his embarrassment for being seen like this.

Once the ship had finally set sail over the horizon and was no longer seen. Belgium put Romano down who quickly scurried away from her and towards Netherlands who only stared at her briefly before clamping his mouth shut around his pipe once more and inhaling it's smoking scent deeply.

"Let's return home," Netherlands finally said as he casually turned and began walking off, almost causing poor Romano to trip from his leaning structure suddenly turning and leaving on him.

"L-Let's," Belgium replied with a blush flushed across her cheeks and a timid nod as she followed her brother and Romano back towards the house they currently lived at together.

When they reached home, the sun was high in the sky. Spain had left at first light so he and his men would be refreshed by the morning in their sail. This left the rest of the afternoon and the evening to the three who stayed behind.

"So, Romano, would you like something to eat?" Belgium asked. "It's lunch time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Romano nodded with a blush. "B-But I can make my own meal."

"Is that insulting to my cooking?" Belgium asked with a pout. "Brother enjoys my food, don't you brother?"

Belgium straightened to turn towards her spiky-haired brother who only coughed slightly from the uncalled question his sister suddenly launched at him. Belgium only sighed but nodded.

"Alright, but I'm going to watch you to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Belgium replied. "Besides, the utensils and dishes are on high shelves. I don't think someone as small as you can reach it so easily."

"I can get to them just fine!" Romano bit back. "I do not need help, especially from some girl!"

"Now that is just rude!" Belgium protested, placing her hands on her hips.

"Tcheh, whatever." And with that, Romano had already turned and headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

"That brat, I'll see him speaking to me like that when I shower his cute little tomato face with kisses!" Belgium grumbled, shaking her fist as she stomped after the child.

Belgium was stopped in her rant as a firm and strong hand caught her wrist. She halted and turned towards her brother who was now pulling the pipe out of his mouth and exhaling a lung full of smoke, his eyes only focused on her with such an intense stare that Belgium's face began to heat.

"B-Brother, let me go," she stuttered, her eyes falling away from her brother's passionate gaze. "I need to teach Romano how to really treat a lady."

"You can do as you wish, after I'm done with you," were the words her brother spoke as he quite uncharacteristically tossed his treasured pipe behind him and descended upon her lips.

The kiss was rough, hard, and passionate. The passion, in fact, was so overwhelming that Belgium had a hard time keeping up. She placed her delicate hands on her brother's broad shoulders but the gentle pushes was all she could manage as her brother's tongue slipped passed her lips and into her own mouth, joining her tongue in a fiery dance.

Her brother tasted of pipe weed, but Belgium loved the taste. It was completely a taste of her brother, and not of Spain. Though, in earlier years, her brother hadn't been so addicted to his pipe like he is now, as they both live under Spain's roof.

Belgium remembered when her brother had begun smoking. It wasn't when they both came to live with Spain, no, it was when Spain took an interest in her and demanded she warm his bed for as long as she lived there. After that night, Belgium began catching her brother holding a pipe in hand and inhaling its essence to keep his nerves in check.

It was reasonable, though, and Belgium knew exactly why her brother resorted into inhaling the foul essence that would slowly kill one's body. It was because they loved the other, in secret from those around them, but they loved each other nonetheless, and with Spain seeking affection from Belgium, what else could he do? Spain was just too strong and powerful right now and richer than any other nation in the current moment.

So, Netherlands would smoke his pipe, and Belgium would warm Spain's bed. It was their ritual and would remain that way until they could salvage any time alone with the other that they could. Like when Spain would leave to explore the New World. They took this time with him away as a blessing and now, they would milk every minute they could with the others' touch and kiss.

Belgium let out a moan and her hands quickly came up to grab her brother's hair. Even when her lungs protested and demanded air, she didn't give them such a pleasure. No, she, like her brother, had waited long for this time alone together and so she continued kissing her brother back with all her pent up passion she held as well.

"Brother," Belgium whispered as her lips left his for but a moment to inhale one lungful of air before his lips came over hers again.

Belgium let out another moan as her tall brother grasped her thigh and pulled it up over his hip, once she managed to hook her knee around Netherlands' hip, Belgium felt that same hand take a good hold of her skirt and pull the fabric up until he could touch her thigh. Turning her face to the side, Belgium could no longer repress the drawn out moan of her brother's hand on the soft skin of her thigh.

"Oh, oh, brother," Belgium moaned as the older nation bent hid head and sucked desperately against her neck. "Oh how I've longed for your touch on my body."

"Is that so, sister?" Netherlands questioned as he darted his tongue out from his lips to taste his sister's skin and lick all the way up towards her ear. "Such affectionate words seem to be saved for a nation such as the Spaniard."

"Oh nay, nay, nay!" Belgium all but shouted as her brother's hand pulled down her under garments and rubbed between her legs. "I only give him what he wishes because he is powerful. My affections are as void as the space above us, oh!"

Belgium let her head fall back against the wall she was now pinned against, with both her legs wrapped around her brother's hips. She did have time to notice they were in one of the hallways that a servant could come walking by, or worse, Spain's boss! They could be caught, but right now, Belgium didn't care because she needed this now just as much as the Netherlands.

"You shower him too much," Netherlands stated with a groan as he rolled his hips against her, making his sister gasp at the feel of his arousal for her presence.

"Not as much as I would you if we were, uh, this much alone as I wish, ah!" Belgium's eyes flew open as she felt Netherlands' middle finger enter her up to his knuckle, rubbing her insides in such ways that she writhed. "Sp-Spain will be gone for a y-year, so we-we'll have plenty of t-time to make up for such a long time absent of the o-others' embrace."

"A single year is not long enough, my sister," Netherlands stated, his sharp gaze turned cold by Spain, looked up at her with such a fire that Belgium felt she'd melt right then and there.

"There will be mo—oh!—more voyages Spain will t-take to the N-New World," Belgium inhaled sharply as another finger entered her and scissored her most private of areas with such experience it was sinful.

"I'll become stronger," The Netherlands swore as he brought his other hand up, pressing his body firmly against his sister's to keep her from collapsing to the ground as his other hand retreated from her hip and came up to unbutton and unlace Belgium's blouse. "That way, that way we'll be able to leave this place and you'll warm only my bed."

It took a lot of patience from the Netherlands to not just tear away the offending fabric that hindered his aching touch on his sister's breasts. Once enough buttons were free and laces untied, he slipped his hand through the front of the blouse and touched his sister's growing breast. He rubbed it through the linen fabric until he could feel her nipple harden against his rough hand.

The Netherlands remembered when she used to be just as flat as any boy. He remembered when those two mounds had began to develop, and he remembered how sensitive his dear sister was when he touched them, and especially how she'd cry out when he'd suckle them. She was still relatively young and would grow, especially in breast size.

"Oh, oh, brother, mm, ah!" Belgium moaned the more her brother rubbed her like so and as he worked his third finger inside her, she opened her eyes and turned her face to his who only stared on at her.

"Belgium," Netherlands whispered as he leaned closer and kissed her fully again.

Belgium wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and held him close as she pressed her hips down against his fingers, wanting to take so much more of him inside of her. She tried moaning all she could to get her brother to hurry and place himself inside of her, but strangely his patience outweighed hers.

"Brother," Belgium whispered once she felt yet another finger enter her before stretching her in the most pleasurable of ways. "Please, enter me. I need you."

"Is this what you tell Spain?" Netherlands asked, raising a brow at his sister who only narrowed her eyes in annoyance of the Spaniard's constant bringing up in such a conversation.

"I do not!" Belgium huffed. "I try and keep him out of my body for as long as possible. I do not yearn for him as much as I do my own blood—and _flesh_." With that word, Belgium reached down and rubbed the palm of her hand against her brother's arousal, a show of just what kind of affection her brother held for her.

Belgium watched in absolute pleasure as her brother's eyes rolled behind his head as he tilted his head back, ever so slightly, to the feel of her hand against his manhood. She held such a power over him that she still couldn't quite understand herself, but he did the same to her and in that feeling she would drown.

Belgium was certainly no virgin when Spain took interest in her and began summoning her to his bed. No, she and her brother had _known_ each other far before Spain ever entered into the picture. Though she had been nervous about pleasing someone else besides her brother when Spain arrived into their lives, it was really nothing compared to the things she and her brother had done before.

Belgium was caught out of her thoughts at the sound of her brother's arousing moan and as he opened his eyes again they were dark, dark with lust and the want of her. She watched as he bore his teeth and threw out care, he ripped her blouse off of her chest and then the thin undergarment attached to it. Once her breasts were free to his vision he bent his head and took in a pink nipple, sucking it like a hungry newborn.

Belgium opened her mouth to gasp out a moan, but nothing escaped. Inhaling a deep breath she brought her hands into her brother's hair and held him close as he lavished her breasts with his lips and tongue in such a way that a nation like Spain could never understand. Spain was an excellent lover, don't get Belgium wrong, Spain was kind, considerate, and very sensual, but Belgium had grown up with only her brother as her lover and it was his roughness, and eagerness that she had fallen in love with, not Spain's soft caresses and slow lovemaking.

The Netherlands released Belgium's left breast with a smacking 'pop' before leaning over and taking her right breast into his mouth.

"Oh!" Belgium nearly cried out as she leant her head back against the wall she was pressed against and scrapped her nails against her brother's scalp, enough to make him moan from the slight pain that he so adored. "Oh, brother, don't stop!" the blonde nation pleaded as her eyes squeezed shut and she felt her brother's hips buck into her, causing the hand between her legs to thrust further inside her, so much, that she nearly screamed.

The Netherlands only groaned and inhaled his sister's scent. He twisted his fingers inside his sister for a good measure before he finally pulled them out and up towards their faces. He grinned and let go of his sister's nipple before leaning up and kissing her lips for a moment, just to get her to open her eyes to him.

Belgium blinked and then noticed her brother's four very wet fingers, wet with her own essence. Her face grew hot at the prideful grin on her sibling's face.

"You're dripping sister," The Netherlands whispered as he examined his four wet fingers with mild interest before glancing back towards his blushing sibling. "Just for my fingers?"

"N-Nay, br-brother," Belgium stuttered as the heat pooled between her legs once more as she watched in lust as her brother brought those fingers to his mouth and licked each one of them. Belgium let out a moan and groaned at the uncomfortable arousal of hers. It was beginning to hurt her because of how tight her vagina squeezed her insides.

She needed to be filled.

"Do not tease me, brother!" Belgium begged, beginning to grind against her brother's hips and moaned at the feel of his hard clothed arousal pressing against her womanhood.

Netherlands released his fingers and sighed. His sister was too eager. They did perhaps have a year or more, right?

"Please," Belgium whimpered, giving the best begging eyes she had at her age. "I need your cock inside of me!"

"And I need you around me," Netherlands said as he took his sister's chin in his fingers, pulling her closer to his face that would have seemed so cold to anyone but his sister. "Squeezing me to completion."

Belgium nodded and moaned as her brother shifted her a little higher, off of his hips so he could unclasp his trouser and free his arousal. Once free, he took hold of his sister's hips once more and settled her back on his hips where he pressed himself inside of her.

"Ah!" Belgium moaned out a cry as her brother penetrated her, the feeling greatly missed in the time they had been forced to stay apart in Spain's presence.

Netherlands inhaled a deep sharp breath as his eager sister pressed down on him, trying to take as much of him inside of her as quickly as possible. If she kept this up, then he wouldn't be able to last and so he tightened his hold on her hips for a warning until he let go and slammed her arms against the wall where her head leaned against. Her eyes opened in surprise at the action and when she looked at her brother, all she saw was an aggravated panting man whom looked about ready to fuck her instead of make love to her—and that is exactly what Belgium wanted.

Belgium couldn't help but smile and roll her hips; much to her brother's persisting that she stop. Letting out a short giggle, Belgium fluttered her eyes at her brother and leaned her head forward to give her brother a quick peck on the lips before she spoke.

"Spain prepares me with three fingers, while you prepare me with four. I am sorry, brother, for my eagerness, but as you know, I have not been properly filled since we last shared a bed."

That seemed to spark a passion inside her brother's eyes that Belgium was longing for. She smiled and watched as her brother let out a growl before thrusting all of himself inside of her. Belgium nearly cried out as her brother forced himself all of the way inside of her, but it felt oh so right.

And then he pulled out of her until only the tip of his cock was inside her. With another grunt he rammed so hard back inside of her that Belgium's whole body jumped against the wall. That was the desired pressure for the both of them.

Netherlands' right hand went back to Belgium's left thigh and squeezed her skin tightly against his hip. His left hand steadied himself against the wall they leant against as they satisfied their long drawn tension.

"Oh, oh, brother, ah!" Belgium moaned out, tossing her head to and fro. "Only you! I only give myself to you!"

"Then why, mrrm, do I constantly hear evidence of otherwise when Spain invades you and you cry out in pleasure like you would with me?" Netherlands questioned as he thrust harder into his sister's all too known walls.

"I only give him what he, ah, wants!" Belgium moaned out as her brother's hips connected harshly against her, causing her smaller body to jolt up against the wall, her bare back running up and down against the hall's red painted wall.

"Then give _me_ what I want!" Netherlands growled dominatingly as his hands trailed up his sister's thighs and grabbed a hold of her buttocks, pressing her firmly down against his hips.

"AH!" Belgium cried out, her eyes closed tightly as her brother's large cock stretched her insides in such a way that was so familiar yet so distant to her. She let out a shaking breath before forcing her eyes open to look into her brother's own eyes. She reached her trembling hands out and touched each side of his face, pulling him closer to where her forehead laid against his. "Tell me what you want," she whispered, bringing her lips up and softly tracing the scar on her brother's forehead he had gotten from Spain when he tried to fight him off of their lands so they could live peacefully alone, like they were so used to.

Letting out another moan, Belgium rocked against her brother before squeezing her legs tightly around his hips and hooking her ankles securely against his behind. She pressed herself as close as she could get to him, feeling the fabric of those damn trousers every time her brother's hips met hers. This had always been something that annoyed her; any chance the two could sneak alone, they would fuck like the world was ending, and in this rush, Belgium would always find herself to near nudity where her brother would only leave his pants loosened, leaving him enough room to only bare his cock.

Belgium had often complained that she too wanted to see her brother in all his glory and not just feel the size of his member inside her. Of course the response was for her to just wait until Spain left the house for a considerable amount of time like, say, a week or more. Now that Spain had informed them he'd been gone for a year, it was Belgium's chance to get her brother to keep his word.

Belgium let out a moan as she turned her head towards the sight of her brother and her hands came up and tugged at his shirt that was almost impossible to take off if you weren't behind him.

"Brother, please, let me feel you against my breasts, ah!" Belgium moaned, her eyes closing as one of Netherlands' hands came up to squeeze her left breast.

The Netherlands grunted before he turned his piercing eyes towards his sister's flushed face. At first, Belgium thought he would not answer her, but after a third thrust, she heard her brother inhale and speak.

"Afterwards, sister," The Netherlands replied, causing his little sister to purse her lips in a pout.

"I-It's not fair," Belgium groaned before exhaling a moan and rolling her hips.

A chuckle escaped Netherlands' lips before closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of his sister sounding him in ways many would scream disgusting. Netherlands didn't giving a flying fuck though. If he wanted to unify with his own sister then he would. They didn't care when they were younger and they didn't care now.

He often wished Spain would surprisingly make an appearance during moments with his sister like this, just to see the look on his face of his lover spreading her legs for her own brother—someone she'd rather lay under than the Spaniard. Just the thought of the tanned nation infuriated Netherlands, so much that it nearly brought his thoughts completely away from having sex with his sister. It happened to be her cries of pain that brought him out of his inward boil.

"Ah! Brother, please, keep your mind on me and not of Spain!" Belgium pleaded, digging her nails into Netherlands' scalp dangerously.

"Forgive me, sister," Netherlands apologized as he eased his thrusting, knowing that he could quite literally hurt Belgium to where she wouldn't be able to walk for a good number of days, maybe even a week.

Belgium only giggled to herself and ran her fingers through her brother's spiky hair before leaning down and kissing his lips before turning to nibble on his ear—the ear always seemed to be a weak spot for males; her brother and Spain alike.

"It is well," Belgium whispered as she licked the shell of her brother's ear before blowing on it gently to get that wanted visible shiver out of him. "I don't mind a little rough sex. Spain is always gentle and very rarely can I not move after he's been above me. You though, brother, you are stronger than you know and when you hurt me, I can feel your inner power, a power you will eventually use outwards to rule."

Belgium hugged her beloved brother close and turned to see a soft smile on his lips, a smile she even rarely sees. She watched as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her close as well, her breasts rubbing against the rough fabric of his dark blue shirt. It was a somewhat pleasant feel, not as much as her nipples grazing her brother's toned and large bare chest though.

With a quick inhale, Belgium closed her eyes and moaned into her brother's ear. She knew that the more she moaned and the louder, the quicker and harder he'd thrust—and that is exactly what he did. She groaned and rolled her hips quicker against her brother's, encouraging him to just ram into her. She knew he could, but he was holding back a little.

"Brother," Belgium whined. "I thought you said you longed to touch me!"

Netherlands let out another chuckle. He knew what his sister was trying. It was her way of telling him to fuck her harder. He wanted to, don't get him wrong, but they'd have plenty of time for that. Right now, he wanted to make sure his sister would be able to walk later and be able to spread her legs once more without wincing in pain.

"I do," Netherlands said as he pushed his sister back against the wall and looked into her eyes. "But I can't have you recovering so soon after we've only just begun."

Belgium blushed. She knew the meanings of her brother's words. It quite literally meant that her vagina, her ass, and her mouth, was his later on. They were nowhere near from finished, and that is exactly what Belgium wanted.

Netherlands leaned his head down again to take up a breast in his mouth. Belgium blushed harder and moaned, wrapping her arms around his head, pulling him closer as he suckled her. It seemed he was intent on damaging her nipples with his tongue and teeth so much to where any child that wished to feed from her would find her useless. It made the both of them laugh at such a thought.

Netherlands inhaled his sister's scent that wasn't plagued by Spain's for the moment and soon it would be plagued with his own. He opened his eyes and looked at his sister writhe with everything he was doing to her, and just the look on her face nearly made him cum.

He held back though, because he needed to get his sister to orgasm first. It's how it always has been. So, his hands returned under Belgium's dress that was gathered at her thighs, and touched her bare hips before getting a good grip on them and pulling them down against his hips harder, so his manhood could enter deeper.

Belgium's louder moans were answer enough that Netherlands had succeeded in entering deeper into her lands. He moaned quietly before laying his head against her breasts and opening his eyes. He blinked and frowned, but a wicked prideful smirk turned his lips as he looked only a little ways down the hall to see poor little Romano standing there, his amber eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

The little boy looked frozen where he stood, as if he had just walked in on them. Netherlands had no idea why the boy had returned. Surely they hadn't been going at this for more than 30 minutes. Netherlands knew the little Italian took at least an hour and a half to eat his meals, perhaps even more (he cooked the meal for a good hour all the time). So why had he returned to see them in such a state?

Still, Netherlands adored the shocked expression on the brunette's face. It sort of reminded him of how he imagined Spain's face, if he ever blessed them with his presence when he was taking his sister. The look wasn't Spain's, but it was satisfying to see the boy see Belgium like this—a lover of his master's in the arms of another, in the arms of her own brother.

"You like what you see, Romano?" Netherlands asked as he brought out his sharp teeth and lightly bit down on Belgium's nipple that was right next to his face.

The boy only jumped and shook in confusion. His eyes were watery, looking as if they were about to let out tears that very well may come soon. But that wasn't even the best part, Belgium had heard her brother address the child nation and so her eyes shot open and she turned to indeed see the poor boy standing only a few feet away, shaking in such a confusion that Belgium's face, neck, and part of her chest, went completely red.

"EEH! Brother! Send him away!" Belgium cried, bringing her arms up to cover her bare breasts and then face into her brother's neck who continued to thrust himself inside her, much to her embarrassment.

Netherlands only chuckled; he could see Romano's knees start to grow weak, barely being able to hold up his already small body. The Italian always liked to flirt with Belgium, but when it came to the actual act or result of his flirting, the boy would blush fiercely to where his face resembled a tomato and he would begin to tremble to where he would eventually fall over, dazed.

He was about to do that now.

Netherlands', keeping his eyes on the boy who barely managed to hold his stare, took hold of his sister's arms and forced them back against the wall to where she could no longer hide her beautiful breasts. In that action he thrust harder into his sister, slowly growing faster in time, but he could see Romano near to fainting as he stared at them.

"You see this, little Romano?" Netherlands asked, making sure to force out an embarrassing moan from his sister. "You see how my sister spreads her legs for me, her own brother? It's because Spain doesn't satisfy her enough with his cock. Go ahead, tell Spain, but you won't, will you?"

With a louder moan that Belgium tried so hard to keep in, Romano jumped and turned his eyes towards her flushed faces. His hands rubbing against each other as his arms shook and his knees buckled against each other.

"What are you going to do, eh, Romano?" Netherlands pushed, watching as the boy's shaking grew more violent and soon, Netherlands saw the glassy look in Romano's eyes and then . . .

Romano fell backwards, onto his back. His face, and neck, red and his eyes twirling with dizziness. Netherlands only chuckled before turning his eyes back to his sister who glared at him with such an expression that he couldn't help but smile.

"I hate you, you bastard!" Belgium growled, a moan escaping her lips after her threat to her sibling. "Do you hear me, Holland? You've really, ah, upset me this time. I-I'm going to—!"

The Netherlands only nodded and leaned forward, shutting the girl up with his lips. He could feel Belgium's frown, but she was quick to open her mouth as he struck a spot inside her that made her melt in his arms. Once her mouth was open, he forced his tongue inside and took her like that.

Four, five, six, seven more thrusts later Belgium broke away from her brother's lips and cried out, her body freezing as her orgasm rolled over her, making her head loll back against the wall and her body go lax. Netherlands helped his sister ride out her orgasm and in that ride, he joined her in the skies as his orgasm shot through him like hot lava and he released himself deep inside of her, filling her to the point where she moaned at the feel.

Once they returned to the earth they were born a part of, Belgium turned her head back towards Romano, where the little nation had fallen. He wasn't moving any time soon, but still, she was concerned.

"Oh, Romano," Belgium cooed as she pulled away from her brother, forcing him to slip out of her as she came over to the fallen boy and picked him up, all the while trying to salvage what was left of her blouse that her brother had ripped open from the seams.

Netherlands mumbled at his sister pushing him away, forcing his cock out of her. He watched as the girl moved to Romano's side and quickly cared for him. What else was he to expect? She was a female after all and they were always drawn to children, no matter their ages.

With a sigh, Netherlands concealed himself once more and tightened his trousers before coming up to his sister.

"He'll be fine," he replied, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"No thanks to you!" Belgium growled, looking up at her brother with a harsh glare. "Did you _have_ to have him stand there and _watch_? !"

"He shouldn't have walked in on us," Netherlands simply replied.

"That's not fair," Belgium groaned. "He was probably coming back because he couldn't reach the pots and pans. We were in a hallway after all!"

"Which was void of servant until he came," Netherlands stated bluntly.

"You're hopeless," Belgium groaned.

"Think what you may," Netherlands said as he turned and walked back over to pick up his pipe where he had tossed it earlier. "Just set him in his room and return to me. We need to bathe."

Belgium narrowed her eyes at her brother. Did he not care about Romano's poor wellbeing or his mental state at all? Well, it was her brother; all he really cared about was her.

"Hhh, alright," Belgium sighed as she picked Romano up in her arms and readied to carry him back to his room. "But no rose petals this time in the waters."

Netherlands only looked at his sister for a moment before turning and heading towards the baths, leaving her with three words—

"No roses, tulips."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Yay! it's done. (Poor scarred Romano :( ) Well, I'll end up adding a random ending later so this story's somewhat done. Yeah . . . hope you enjoyed. I'll probably write more about this pairing that I freakishly like (e.O) so stay tuned ;D**


	2. Random Alternate Ending

"I'm back!" Spain exclaimed as he slammed open his home's front door with many a bag in hand. "I'm sorry it took so long. We were supposed to be gone only a year, but ended up away for two years because he had to build another ship and things. I hope nothing changed too much while I was awa—"

Spain stopped in his exclaiming as he spotted Romano, grown only a little, but he was sat down in front of another nation he had never seen before, and this nation was younger, younger than even Romano who was cursing at the fair-haired child to eat the food he, no doubt, made for him.

"Eat the food you damn bastard!" Romano growled, just about shoving the small silver spoon in the young nation's mouth who was quick to spit the pasta back up. "Ah! He did it again!"

Spain only stood there in amazement as Belgium exited through another room, wearing an apron and drying her wet hands as she rushed towards Romano and the other nation. The female nation was quick to pick up the babe nation and wipe off his mouth with the bib around his neck. Spain was amazed because no one seemed to notice him standing there at all with the numerous sacks of gold he carried.

Well, that is, until Netherlands walked into the room, lightly smoking his pipe and staring at his sister deal with the children before his eyes met the rich nation.

"Spain, you've returned," He spoke monotony, like he always did.

When Netherlands spoke, Romano and Belgium turned to see Spain. They stared at him for a moment before their eyes sparkled and Belgium smiled, placing the young nation in her arms down next to Romano as she ran to Spain with an open-armed hug.

"Spain! You're home! Was your voyage well?"

"Yes, it was, bu—"

"Did you bring back lots of tomatoes?" Romano asked.

"I did, but whe—"

"Is that gold in those bags? !" Belgium asked with a gasp, her eyes sparkling at the shiny rocks.

"Yes, but please tell me who this young nation is!" Spain nearly shouted, he hated getting interrupted and he wanted his confusion settled as he stared at the green-eyed-blonde babe nation.

"Oh, w-well, this is—" Belgium turned and picked the child up and held him close, coming towards Spain to show him off. "This is Luxemburg. He-He's mine and Netherlands' little brother, right, big brother?"

As Spain looked towards Netherlands, the only response he got was the nation pulling his pipe back inside his mouth and inhaling deeply. Spain only sighed, still feeling a little confused before he turned and noticed Romano had already taken everything out of his sacks and made a mess.

"Romano, please, would you mind not touching those yet?" Spain groaned, walking over to where the boy was rummaging through the things the Spaniard brought back from the New World.

Belgium let out a relieved sigh she had been holding in before staring her brother only to see his eyes fixed on Spain trying to get Romano to stop. His face was completely stoic as usual and so Belgium smiled before turning to watch Spain try to control Southern Italy as well.

"If I would have known your fertility was so high that day, I would have never touched you," Belgium heard her brother say.

Belgium glanced at him before looking down at the child whom she and Netherlands had declared brother so Spain wouldn't be the wiser. She snickered before shaking her head and saying—

"Liar."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Yep, there was my random-alternate-ending-that-makes-absolutely-no-sense-and-didn't-have-to-be-written, lol. But yep, little Luxemburg who is really their brother in the manga is actually their baby nation (in this fanfic at least ;P) 'cause someone couldn't keep their hands to themselves . . . er, or just both of them, lol. Hope you enjoyed! Expect more from me soon!**


End file.
